Digimon: New Journey
by BackgroundRobot-11
Summary: The adventures of ten Australian DigiDestined and their Digimon as they travel across the continent of Folder. Set during Adventure.
1. Introduction

Ahem well, originally I wasn't going to do this fic until much later, due to the fact that I'm still working on New Beast Wars, They Just Don't Care Anymore and Darkness in the Light, but these damn plot bunnies just keep hounding me! So, I've moved up the release date on this one. It follows the journey of a group of Australian DigiDestined and their chosen Digimon partners as they travel across the continent of Folder. Just so you know, this happens at roughly the same time as Adventure, but I doubt if the two groups will meet up, sorry. Anyway, the first chapter is really just a character sheet to introduce you to the characters, the next chapter is already up for your entertainment. Ok, well, that's that, so please enjoy the following Digimon fic, don't forget to leave a review, and finally...thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form...I wish I did though, Adventure would have gotten more seasons!

* * *

**Steven Blake**

Age: 11

Appearance: Black hair, goggles, red shirt, green vest, jeans

Digimon Partner: Hitodamamon

Crest: Diligence

Personality: Adventure seeking, courageous, hard working, fun loving

**Jared DeFeo**

Age: 11

Appearance: Blond hair, cap, blue coat, jeans

Digimon Partner: Korimon

Crest: Loyalty

Personality: Loyal, brave, hard working, serious

**Amy Jones**

Age: 10

Appearance: Long black hair, purple shirt, jeans

Digimon Partner: Paramon

Crest: Innocence

Personality: Shy, interested in the paranormal, optimist

**Errol King**

Age: 11

Appearance: Spiky brown hair, white shirt, jeans

Digimon Partner: Pricklemon

Crest: Truth

Personality: Headstrong, interested in geology, stubborn, loyal

**Jenny Marsh**

Age: 13

Appearance: Short black hair, ponytail, blue hoodie

Digimon Partner: Apprenticemon

Crest: Purity

Personality: Caring, friendly, cheery

**James Blake**

Age: 13

Appearance: Spiky black hair, black and white striped shirt, green vest

Digimon Partner: Maggotmon

Crest: Justice

Personality: Quiet, withdrawn, strong sense of justice, caring of his younger brother

**Thurston Jennings**

Age: 11

Appearance: Red hair, green shirt, track pants

Digimon Partner: Skurrimon

Crest: Sacrifice

Personality: Kind, helpful, wildlife expert, friendly

**Grey Benson**

Age: 11

Appearance: Black hair, blue vest, teal shirt, braces

Digimon Partner: Hermimon

Crest: Modesty

Personality: Modest, Sailing experience, calm under pressure

**Jessie Black**

Age: 11

Appearance: Brown hair, pink shirt, jeans

Digimon Partner: Delphinimon

Crest: Mercy

Personality: Calm, patient, kind, plant expert

**Gary Robinson**

Age: 11

Appearance: Black hair, grey shirt, track pants

Digimon Partner: Monitormon

Crest: Patience

Personality: Technology minded, Impatient, intelligent

**Hitodamamon**

Digivolution Line: Sparkmon-Hitodamamon-Onimon-Kanabomon-EmperorKanabomon

**Korimon**

Digivolution Line: Borumon-Korimon-Ietimon-FierceIetimon-MetalIetimon

**Paramon**

Digivolution Line: Helimon-Paramon-Karakasamon-OniYouzumon

**Pricklemon**

Digivolution line: Pappimon-Pricklemon-Echidnamon-Mechidnamon

**Apprenticemon**

Digivolution line: DemiShinemon-Apprenticemon-Warlockmon-ArchAngemon-Raphaemon

**Maggotmon**

Digivolution Line: Grubmon-Maggotmon-Scarabmon-Kheprimon

**Skurrimon**

Digivolution line: Wrigglimon-Skurrimon-

**Hermimon**

Digivolution line: Branchimon-Hermimon-Buccaneermon-Admirimon

**Delphinimon**

Digivolution line: Sabomon-Delphinimon-Azaleamon-Galaxiamon

**Monitoromon**

Digivolution line: Kugomon-Monitoromon-Ryudamon-Juggermon

* * *

Well, that about does it for introductions, I hope you enjoyed the following...prologue, as well as the following chapter, which should be already up. Alright the, that should be it from me now, again, I hope you enjoy the series, don't forget to leave a review and finally...thanks for reading!


	2. The Arrival

Hello and welcome to Digimon: New Journey, the real chapter 1. First off, I do not own Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters that are associated with the Digimon series in any way, shape or form...I wish I did though, man, that'd be sweet...Anyway, the following story chronicles the adventures of a group of Australian DigiDestined as they travel across the continent of Folder, vanquishing evil and helping the good, that sort of thing. It happens at roughly the same time as Digimon Adventure, but I doubt that the two groups of DigiDestined will meet, sorry; they will encounter other DigiDestined at some point though. The following chapter deals with the group's arrival in the Digital World and their first encounters with the Digimon, but don't worry, there will be action. So, without further ado...Oh, wait, just one more thing...I hope you enjoy the following story, please don't forget to leave a review, and finally...thanks for reading! Now, on to the story!

* * *

Steven groaned as he laid on the hard ground. He felt disoriented and strange. Struggling to sit up, he glanced around to see himself in a dense forest, strange birdcalls echoing around him.

"Where am I?" Steven asked himself "This doesn't look like the canteen..."

"You're guess is as good as mine." A voice replied.

"Jared!" Steven exclaimed as a blond haired boy wearing a blue coat jumped out of a nearby tree "Nice to see you're here too."

"Yeah, but I wonder where here is exactly? I've been wandering around and I don't recognize any of the features..." Jared murmured, looking around.

"What happened before we got here?" Steven asked as he stood up.

"I don't remember much...I was in the canteen, eating a sandwich, then...nothing..."

"That's all I remember too...I wonder how we got here." Steven asked.

Jared shrugged in response "Beats me, but at this point, asking questions isn't gonna do us any good, we'd better find some people or something..."

"Silly humans! You don't need people, you just need us!" A high pitched voice piped up.

"What...was that?" A surprised Jared asked.

"Down here!" The voice said.

Jared and Steven looked down, and were stunned by what they saw: There were two, small beings there. One looked like a crackling ball of electricity with a mouth and eyes, while the other looked like a pile of snow and slush with arms, a mouth, eyes and a crown of bumps on its head.

"W-what are you?" Steven asked, struggling to find words.

"I'm Sparkmon!" The first replied.

"And I'm Borumon!" The other answered.

"And we're Digimon!" The two said together.

"Digimon?" Jared questioned.

"Digital Monsters! We reside here in the Digital World!" Borumon replied.

"And...Is that where we are now?"

"Yep, sure is! You're on the continent of Folder to be specific!"

"Are we the only ones here?" Steven asked.

"Gee, you guys sure have a lot of questions, don't you?" Sparkmon questioned "But no, you're not, there are eight other humans here, plus a ton of Digimon wandering around!"

"Eight other humans..." A stunned Jared muttered.

"Yep! Oh, here comes one now!" Sparkmon pointed out.

The four turned to see a girl with long black hair and a boy with spiky brown hair walking towards them. They too were accompanied by Digimon, one being a chartreuse ball with two spinning rotors allowing it to hover along and a long tail that ended in a claw, the other looking like a dandelion seed.

"Hey guys!" The girl called out.

"Amy? Errol? Is that really you?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, sure is, and I see you guys have Digimon too." Errol pointed out.

"Yeah...what are yours called?"

"Hi, hi! I'm Helimon!" The chartreuse Digimon announced.

"And I'm Pappimon." The seed Digimon added.

"Aren't they cool?" Amy asked.

"Uh...yeah, I guess..." Steven replied uncertainly "Hey, have you seen anyone else?"

Errol shook his head "No, it's just us."

"Not anymore!"

"Yeah, we're here too!"

Three more people approached, one being a tall boy with black hair, accompanied by a strange, grub like Digimon, a brunette girl with a blob like cactus Digimon and a red headed boy carrying a Digimon that resembled a chrysalis.

"Hey guys, nice to see you." Grey greeted them as he and his grub esque Digimon approached.

"We were beginning to think that we were the only ones here." Thurston added as he carried his Digimon.

"Isn't this place great?" Jessie asked as she surveyed the area "It's so green!"

"Uh, yeah...how long have you guys been here for?" Jared asked.

"Not long, we woke up, found each other and started walking until we heard you guys." Grey responded.

"Oooh, who are your friends?" Amy asked, peering closely at the new Digimon.

"Guys, this is Branchimon." Grey introduced the multicoloured Digimon that rode on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." Branchimon said.

Branchimon resembled a multicoloured grub with numerous protrusions on his back and had a vertical mouth.

"Funny looking bug..." Errol murmured.

"He's not a bug, he's more like a nudibranch." Grey corrected.

"What's that?" Errol asked, scratching his head.

"It's an species you find in the sea."

"Now this little guy really is a bug." Thurston said as his Digimon jumped out of his arms.

"Hello, I'm Wrigglimon!"

Wrigglimon's body was mostly covered by a hard, green shell, save for his arms and head, which had small black eyes and a beetle like mouth.

"And introducing Sabomon!" Jessie announced, holding up her Digimon for all to see.

"Um...hi, I'm Sabomon." The final Digimon said shyly.

Sabomon resembled a small green sphere with small ears, cactus like spikes and seemed to have no visible mouth.

"Ok, that's seven down, three to go." Steven said, looking around.

"I can see two more coming this way." Thurston pointed out.

Making their way towards the group was a grumbling boy with spiky black hair, being followed by a chatty teenage girl. Walking with them were two Digimon, one resembling a ball attached to a claw machine that floated alongside the pair, the other being a shining crystal ball, two staves attached to its back.

"Uh, hi Gary...who's your friend?" Grey asked, motioning to the girl who was following them.

Gary sighed "Guys, this is Jenny, she won't leave me alone."

Jenny frowned "Well a young kid like you shouldn't be wandering in this forest all alone, it's dangerous!"

"I have Kugomon with me!" Gary protested, motioning to the claw Digimon that was following them.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kugomon!" The little machine Digimon announced, smiling at the rest of the group.

"He's too small to protect you!" Jenny argued.

"And my name is DemiShinemon." The crystal ball Digimon said in a monotone voice.

"Wait, Jenny Marsh? I think my brother knows you." Steven announced.

Jenny stopped arguing with Gary and turned to Steven "Oh yeah? And who's your brother?"

"James Blake, I've heard him talk about you."

"Oh, yeah, I know him, brooding guy who keeps to himself. And what does he say?" Jenny asked.

"Um...he says you're way too chatty and that you bug him..." Steven said meekly.

"Hmph! I'll never talk to him again then!" Jenny said with a frown.

"Thank God." Another new voice spoke up.

"James? Is that you?" Steven asked, looking up.

Crouching on the branch of a nearby tree was James, peering down at them. Perched on his shoulder was a small round Digimon with sickly green skin, black eyes, a metal headband and a head full of wriggling grubs. James jumped out of the tree and landed in a crouch, before standing up.

"I see you're here too little brother." James said calmly.

"Yeah, and I see you're with a Digimon too, what's his name?"

"He's called Grubmon." James answered, glancing at the Digimon on his shoulder.

"Hey everyone! Nice to meet you all!" Grubmon said joyfully, extending a number of grubs, as if to shake everyone's hands with them.

Jared looked around "Well, I guess that's all of us, what now?"

DemiShinemon surveyed the group "We assume you were sent here to help us."

"Help you? What do you need help with?" Jenny asked, peering down at her Digimon partner.

"Long ago, it was prophesised that in a time of great peril, humans would appear to aid us in saving it, and here you are." DemiShinemon explained.

"Well, have bad things been happening lately?" James asked.

"Uh huh! Just recently, this big bad guy called Coredramon arrived recently! He and his gang started bullying everyone and stealing their food!" Pappimon exclaimed.

"And this prophecy says that we're supposed to beat him?" Jessie asked.

"Well, it doesn't specify who you're supposed to defeat, all it says is that you're supposed to defend the Digital World from evil." DemiShinemon replied.

"And then can we go home?" Grey asked.

"Why would you want to?" Amy questioned.

"Well...possibly, I couldn't say for sure..." DemiShinemon answered Grey's question.

"I see no reason for us to remain here if we did defeat this Coredramon." Gary spoke up "By defeating Coredramon and restoring peace, we'd have served our purpose."

"Well then let's go and beat him! What are we waiting for?" Jared asked, looking around.

"But we don't know what's out there." Jared pointed out.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of Digimon are around?" Errol added.

"Oh please, I'm sure they couldn't be any worse than these little guys, right?" Jenny asked, turning to the Digimon.

"Um...actually Digimon vary wildly in shape and size, we are what's considered to be tiny and weak." Kugomon revealed.

"Well I don't care." James said, causing the others to turn and look at him "There are people in trouble, and we can't just abandon them! With or without you guys, I'm going to help them!"

"Yeah! Count me in!" Steven exclaimed.

"If James is in, then I'm in too." Jared added.

"I never turn down a chance for action!" Errol spoke up.

"You can count on us!" Amy said as Helimon floated beside her.

"It'll be a chance to check out the local plant life, so I'm coming too!" Jessie added.

"If this is a Digital World, then who knows what kind of tech they have?" Gary asked.

"I wonder if they have Digital Seas? Could be a chance for some Digital sailing." Grey wondered aloud.

"If all the Digimon here are as interesting as these guys, then I have to check this place out!" Thurston exclaimed.

"Well, I can't let you kids wander around this place alone, so I'm coming too!" Jenny announced.

"Alright! This Coredramon guy had better look out, because together we'll be unstoppable!" Steven cried.

"Oh really? Well it sounds as if you little pipsqueaks have bitten off a little more than you can chew!"

The group turned in surprise. Standing in front of them was a tall, hideous creature with brown skin, silver hair, an open mouth with sharp teeth, horns, a bone club and tiger skin pattern loincloth and armband.

"Oh no! It's Fugamon! He's one of Coredramon's cronies!" Sparkmon exclaimed.

"That's right you little creeps, and the boss says it's time for you to pay up!" Fugamon snarled, whacking his club into his open hand.

"Stay back!" Steven ordered, stepping in front of his friends.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me you little pipsqueak!" Fugamon chuckled, stepping towards the group.

"You don't scare me! I'm warning you, stay back!"

"Haha! You got guts pipsqueak, too bad they ain't brains! Evil Hurricane!" Fugamon roared, swinging his club and creating a miniature tornado which blew Steven off his feet.

"Steven!" Jessie gasped.

"Why you-! Nobody does that to any of us!" Jared growled, curling his hands into fists.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the group.

"What the-?" Fugamon asked.

"Sparkmon Digivolve to Hitodamamon!"

Sparkmon was gone, in his place was a child sized humanoid made out of flames.

"Borumon Digivolve to Korimon!"

Where Borumon had been standing there was now a white reptilian creature with large fists, fangs and a symmetrical pattern on his stomach.

"Helimon Digivolve to Paramon!"

Helimon was now an umbrella like Digimon with a single eye and a ring of teeth on the inside of the umbrella folds.

"Pappimon Digivolve to Pricklemon!"

A giant prickle with arms, eyes and a mouth began hopping in place, staring angrily at Fugamon.

"DemiShinemon Digivolve to Apprenticemon!"

What had once been DemiShinemon was now a human like Digimon covered in a robe which concealed most of his body, save his magnificent green eyes. He held a stave with a star on top of it and stood atop an oversized crystal ball, which floated above the ground.

"Grubmon Digivolve to Maggotmon!"

Maggotmon's head looked exactly like that of his previous form, but now he had a body covered in crimson armour and a pair of wings.

"Wrigglimon Digivolve to Skurrimon!"

Wrigglimon had since turned into a large beetle like Digimon with long antennae the length of his body, green compound eyes, a vertical mouth and six legs.

"Branchimon Digivolve to Hermimon!"

A large green crab with horns and a spiky shell on his back took Branchimon's place and he snapped his pincers in anticipation for a fight.

"Sabomon Digivolve to Delphinimon!"

While Sabomon had been a cactus, Delphinimon was beautiful flower Digimon, with green skin, a long thin tail that ended in a leaf, flowers in place of hands, root like feet and three spiky leaves on the top of her head.

"Kugomon Digivolve to Monitoromon!"

Finally, there stood Monitormon, covered in grey armour, a computer screen situated on his chest, a visor covered helmet on his face, horns on his head and green limbs ending in black claws.

When the light dissipated, ten new Digimon stood in place of the originals.

"What happened?" An amazed Steven asked.

"Your courage gave us new powers!" Hitodamamon replied, turning to look at his partner.

"With your help, we can Digivolve into even more powerful forms!" Korimon added.

"Bah! You're still just a pathetic bunch of Rookies, I can take all of you on!" Fugamon roared as he charged the DigiDestined and their Digimon.

"Get to cover, we'll handle this!" Delphinimon told the humans as she faced Kugomon.

"Heavy Whack!" Fugamon cried as he swung his club into the ground, narrowly missing Monitormon, who leapt to safety just in time.

"Viral Buster!" Monitormon shouted.

Suddenly, concealed cannons shot up all over his body, and he fired a green beam at Fugamon.

"Argh! Hey, quit it, that hurt!" Fugamon yelled.

"Bugin Blaster!" Skurrimon cried as he fired a beam of electricity from his antennae like horns.

"Wahh! Oh, that does it, you're all going to pay for that one! Evil Hurricane!" Fugamon roared, summoning forth another tornado.

"Razor Wind!" Paramon shouted, firing a blast of concentrated air which shot through the tornado, breaking it apart.

"Pollen Paralysis!" Delphinimon cried as she fired a stream of yellow pollen dust at Fugamon, coating him in the dust.

"Hey! What is this? I can't move!" Fugamon shouted in horror.

"Leaving you open for a burst of Rapid Fire Needles!" Pricklemon exclaimed as he shot dozens of needles from his fingertips.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That really smarts! That does it! No more mister nice 'Mon!" Fugamon bellowed as he broke free of the pollen "Heavy Whack!"

"Gotta be faster than that!" Hermimon taunted as he dodged the blow "Aqua Cannon!"

With that, Hermimon fired a spout of pressurised water from his shell, spraying Fugamon.

"Glub! When I get you I'm gonna-Ulp!" Fugamon sputtered as he tried to block the water.

"Tag me in!" Korimon shouted, running up to Hermimon "Alright, let's see how you like a taste of my Chiller Beam!"

Korimon suddenly shot a blast of cold energy from his mouth, freezing the water on Fugamon and greatly hindering his movement.

"Brrr! It's freezing!" Fugamon shivered.

"Then allow us to warm you up!" Maggotmon said as he and Hitodamamon stepped forward "Cinder Blast!"

"Spirit Fire!" Hitodamamon added.

Together, the two blasted Fugamon with their fiery blasts, causing the ice to melt and the subsequent steam to scold Fugamon.

"Ouch! From freezing to burning! This is turning out to be a really bad day!" Fugamon complained.

"Alright! Now it's your turn Apprenticemon!" Maggotmon called out.

Without a word, Apprenticemon stepped forward, before hopping onto his crystal ball "Shine the Light!"

A brilliant light shone from the crystal ball, causing Fugamon's skin to smoke.

"Argh! What kind of trick is this? I'm burning up!" Fugamon screamed as he ran back and forth, still smoking.

"My attacks are all specifically styled to inflict heavy damage on Virus Attributed Digimon such as yourself! You stand no chance!" Apprenticemon explained.

"Time to finish this!" Paramon exclaimed as she floated forward "Razor Wind!"

"Aqua Cannon!" Hermimon complimented her attack with his own.

With their combined attacks, Fugamon was sent flying over the horizon, yelling out the entire time.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Steven exclaimed as he and the other ran over to their Digimon.

"We told you, your help can make us strong!" Korimon told the humans.

"We can see." Jared said, marvelling at the Digimon.

"Can you go even further?" Gary asked.

"Sure! We can be unstoppable if we Digivolve more, just wait and see!" Monitormon exclaimed.

"Well that settles it! Together we can show that Coredramon not to mess with us, and together we can take back Folder!" Steven cried.

Digimon Analyser

Name: Sparkmon

Attribute: Vaccine

Special Ability: Bubble Blow

Sparkmon: Hi, I'm Sparkmon, aren't I just the cutest bundle of electrical energy around?

Name: Borumon

Attribute: Vaccine

Special Ability: Bubble Blow

Borumon: And I'm Borumon, the slush Digimon! Can we go somewhere nice and cold please?

Name: Helimon

Attribute: Virus

Special Ability: Bubble Blow

Helimon: Hi, hi! I'm Helimon, the trickster! I love playing pranks on unsuspecting Digimon!

Name: Pappimon

Attribute: Vaccine

Special Ability: Bubble Blow

Pappimon: They call me Pappimon, I'm a nice quiet Digimon, and I certainly don't approve of whatever it is Helimon's up to!

Name: Branchimon

Attribute: Vaccine

Special Ability: Bubble Blow

Branchimon: I'm Branchimon, I'm from the ocean!

Name: Wrigglimon

Attribute: Vaccine

Special Ability: Bubble Blow

Wrigglimon: Plus Wrigglimon! I'm a nice quiet Digimon, so I don't care if people don't notice me.

Name: Sabomon

Attribute: Vaccine

Special Ability: Bubble Blow

Sabomon: And Sabomon makes three! I'm a cactus Digimon, but don't let the name fool you, I'm really soft and huggable!

Name: DemiShinemon

Attribute: Vaccine

Special Ability: Demi Shine

DemiShinemon: Greetings humans, I'm DemiShinemon, the magic Digimon. Virus Digimon should beware because my Demi Shine burns anyone with a bad core!

Name: Kugomon

Attribute: Data

Special Ability: Bubble Blow

Kugomon: Come one, come all to witness Kugomon! They call me the Claw Digimon, gee, I wonder why?

Name: Grubmon

Attribute: Vaccine

Special Ability: Bubble Blow

Grubmon: And Last but not least, here comes Grubmon! Don't let the head full of grubs fool you, I'm not slimy or disgusting in the least, promise!

Name: Fugamon

Attribute: Virus

Special Ability: Evil Hurricane/Heavy Whack

Sparkmon: Oh no! That's Fugamon, he's one of Coredramon's cronies! He can blow you away with his Evil Hurricane, or he can send you flying with a Heavy Whack!

* * *

And end of chapter 1. Well, I hope that you all enjoyed it, remember, I am open to constructive criticism (no flames though please). What I really liked most about this was the chance to create my own Digimon, that was a lot of fun, some were easier than others of course. Next chapter will feature more action of course, as well as the first Digimon to Digivolve even further and enter the Champion stage, so there's always that to look forward to. Well, I certainly hope that you all enjoyed the story, I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible, assuming that nothing happens to delay that. Well, I guess that's it from me then, so before I go, I hope you enjoyed the following story, don't forget to review, and finally...thanks for reading! Until the next chapter!


	3. Enter Onimon

Hello, and welcome back to yet another chapter of Digimon: New Journey. Last chapter, the DigiDestined arrived in the Digital World, met their Digimon partners, were told of a prophecy and got into a fight with a bad tempered Fugamon...and won! Will their luck hold out again? Will they be able to Digivolve even further? Let's find out right now in chapter 2 of Digimon: New Journey!

Disclaimer: I in no way own Digimon, nor do I own any of the characters, save for my own...I wish I did though...sigh, I guy can dream though, a guy can dream...

* * *

"Ugh, we've been hiking for hours!" Jared panted, whipping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah, can't we take a break?" Delphinimon asked.

"Not yet, we've still got a lot of ground to cover if we're going to confront this Coredramon guy." Steven answered as he climbed over a boulder.

"Uh...I'm getting hungry, did anyone bring anything to eat?" Amy asked.

"No...I don't think any of us have food." Jenny replied.

"What are we going to do for food?" Thurston asked.

"Don't sweat it Thurse! We can just pick fruit, or catch some fish!" Skurrimon said cheerfully.

"Yeah! It'll be easy!" Hermimon added.

"Maybe, but can we be sure that the fruit around here is safe to eat?" Jessie asked "I mean, you guys could have entirely different immune systems to ours."

"I assure you that you have nothing to worry about, I'm sure I could purify whatever you wish to eat with my powers, I am an apprentice in training you know." Apprenticemon assured her as he floated past on his crystal ball.

"I don't think I could eat anything unless it's covered in sugar, salt or grease!" Gary said as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"You humans are so strange, why would you put grease on your food? Surely it would become unfit for consumption?" Monitoromon asked, getting a laugh from everyone present.

"Not that kind of grease." Jenny told him "Of course, you shouldn't be eating that sort of stuff anyway, it's bad for your health!"

"Yes mother." Gary muttered.

"Huh?" Steven asked, brining out his pocket telescope.

"What is it?" Grey questioned.

"It looks like...a general store!" Steven exclaimed.

"A general store? Way out here in the woods?" James asked.

"Sure looks like it! Come on, let's go!" Steven cried as he ran towards it.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hitodamamon called out, running to catch up with his friend.

At that, all the others ran after the pair, all wanting to get to the store as quickly as possible.

"Slow down guys! You don't know what's out there!" Jenny shouted as she struggled to keep up.

"He always was an impulsive one." James muttered as he walked alongside Jenny.

"Well he sure doesn't take after his brother!" Jenny said under her breath.

"I see no need to shout and run around, it's beneath me." James told her, apparently hearing her remark.

"Jeez, were you ever a kid?" Jenny asked.

"Of course I was, were you?" James asked back.

"Huh?"

"The way you try to look out for them, you're acting like an adult." James explained.

"Well, someone has to, we're the oldest ones here!" Jenny replied.

"Monitoromon was right, these humans are strange!" Maggotmon whispered to Apprenticemon, who nodded in response.

* * *

Deep in the forest...

"What?-! You say there are humans here?-!" Coredramon shouted, pounding his fist on the armrest of his throne.

"That's right! They were with a bunch of pipsqueak Digimon too!" Fugamon answered as he held an ice pack to a lump on his head.

"Well? Did you dispose of them?" Coredramon asked.

"Uh, well..." Fugamon trailed off.

"Answer me worm! Did you destroy them or not!" Coredramon roared, causing Fugamon to jump.

"N-no, sir! They were too strong for me! Ya see, their Digimon must have been fifty feet-no, a hundred feet tall! I'm lucky to have made it out of there at all!" Fugamon lied.

"Incompetent-! Because you failed, I'm sending someone who I know is guaranteed to finish them off!" Coredramon said to his lieutenant.

"You don't mean-?" Fugamon began, only to be cut off.

"That's right! Deltamon! Come here!" Coredramon shouted.

At once, Coredramon's fortress shook as a massive Digimon entered. His eyes, hidden in shadows glowed with a red light as he stood before his leader.

"Yesssss?" Deltamon hissed.

"I want you to search the area for a group of ten humans and Digimon accompanying them, and when you find them I want you to destroy them! Am I understood?" Coredramon asked.

"Yesssss!" Deltamon answered, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Good! I've worked too hard for this, and no pack of brats is going t o stop me now!" Coredramon murmured.

"Ah, but boss, what about FlameWizardmon? They say he's building up a militia against us!" Fugamon told Coredramon.

"I needn't concern myself with the likes of him!" Coredramon replied.

"Really? Oh, that's good, because-" Fugamon started, only to be interrupted once again.

"No, I needn't concern myself with them because _you're _going to lead an assault against them!" Coredramon snapped.

"...Say what?" A surprised Fugamon asked.

"Yes, I shall place you in command of a dozen Tyranomon, plus three dozen Goblimon!" Coredramon answered.

"Shucks...lucky me..." A downhearted Fugamon muttered.

"Now go, you have your orders, go carry them out!" Coredramon ordered.

"Yes sir!" Fugamon and Deltamon both barked at the same time, before they hurried off to fulfil their duties.

"Good, I shall let nothing stand in my way! Soon, I shall have complete control of the area, and no humans, no FlameWizardmon and no prophecy shall say otherwise!" Coredramon said to himself, before he burst out in a bout of maniacal laughter.

* * *

"Hey! Here it is guys!" Steven shouted as he reached the store.

It was a relatively small building made out of stone, with a large sign above the door that read "Shoppers Welcome".

"Cosy little place..." Jared muttered.

"I wonder what they sell?" Errol asked.

"More importantly, how are we gonna pay for our stuff? I don't have any money, do you?" Thurston asked.

"No, I was hopping James or Jenny would..." Errol replied.

"Sorry, we spent our money at the canteen." Jenny said as she, James and their Digimon approached.

"Maybe they take I.?" Amy suggested.

"That's what I like about you Amy, you're always so optimistic." Errol said, shaking his head.

Amy giggled in response "Aw, thanks!"

Paramon floated up alongside her "I like your bright and cheery personality too! It's nice to have someone like you around!"

"You guys are the greatest!"

Steven stepped into the store and took a look around. The was all sorts of equipment and food around, but the place seemed to be completely deserted.

"Hey guys, I don't think there's anyone here!" Steven called out.

"Really? No one at all?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"Nope! It looks like we got free reign of the store!" Hitodamamon replied from besides Steven.

"Oh yes! We can go on a shopping spree!" Jenny cheered as she ran into the shop.

"She's a strange one, I'll give her that." James muttered to Maggotmon.

* * *

After a few minutes of rummaging around inside the shop, the group had everything that they thought they would need, from camping equipment, to water bladders, to wind and water proof matches to hiking boots.

"Alright! No more blisters with these babies!" Jared exclaimed excitedly as he put on his brand new hiking boots.

"I'm just glad we got some food!" Gary said as he began stuffing his face with chocolate bars.

"I would still prefer some fresh fruit." Korimon muttered.

"No arguments here." Hitodamamon agreed.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about, this stuff is great!" Monitoromon broke in as he and Skurrimon scared down a bag of potato chips.

Hitodamamon sighed "Typical Insect and Machine Digimon, perfectly able to adapt to any situation."

"This has been great so far, I wonder what other wonders the Digital World has?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, all sorts! The Digital World is a wonderful place filled with all sorts of neat things!" Korimon told her.

"All right, I could get used to living her, everything is so pretty." Jessie murmured.

"Glad you think so!" A smiling Delphinimon said.

"Ok, so where to from here?" Grey asked

"Coredramon's fortress is due Northeast of here, in order to reach it, we must go deeper into the forest." Apprenticemon informed them.

"Alright! The forest is my home, I can easily show you guys the way!" Skurrimon told them from atop a branch he was clinging on to.

"Hey, wait a second, what are these things?" Thurston asked as he pulled out a small blue device with a screen on it.

"Those things? These are Digivices, with these, you can help us to Digivolve to the next level and therefore attain even stronger forms." Monitoromon explained.

"Yeah, you said that before...just how many forms do you guys have anyway?" Steven asked.

"Permit me to explain!" Korimon said as he grabbed a nearby stick "Well first, we have the Digi-Egg phase, this is the very beginning of Digimon life." With that, Korimon drew an egg into the dirt.

"So, you guys are like lizards or something?" A puzzled Grey asked.

"I-I don't understand..." A confused Korimon said, staring at Grey.

Grey sighed in response "Never mind, forget it, just continue."

Korimon cleared his throat "Once the Digi-Egg has hatched, next we have the Baby, or "Fresh" phase, where a Digimon has just been born. In this stage, a Digimon is small and with little combat experience, in fact, they can barely speak, often all they can say is their own name." Korimon added, drawing a small blob shaped creature with small ears "Then, when the Digimon has absorbed enough data, they reach the In-Training Stage. When in this stage, the Digimon now has limited combat experience and increased awareness, but they are still quite fragile." Now Korimon drew himself in his Borumon form "Once even more data has been absorbed, then the Digimon may become sufficiently powerful enough to enter their Rookie stage. At this level, a Digimon now has a more defined shape and has access to actual attacks, rather than just the meagre Bubble Blow ability of the Baby and In-Training stage. Most Rookie Digimon are about roughly our size, but there have been bigger." Korimon proceeded to draw a caricature of himself in the dirt.

"And what comes next?" Steven asked.

"Well, then we enter the Champion stage. In this form, we greatly increase in size and strength, but to do so, we need quite a lot of data, otherwise we'd transform back once we lost our energy, or got hungry. The Fugamon that we encountered earlier was in the Champion Stage, and so had proficient combat skills, once a Digimon enters this phase, we are nigh unstoppable!" Korimon exclaimed, drawing a large, furry Digimon in the sand.

"Can you go even further than that?" A curious Gary asked.

Korimon rubbed his chin in thought "Well, that's difficult to say...some say we can, while others are dubious to believe such claims...of course, we're using a very limited source pool here, so I'm not the most reliable person..." Korimon chuckled before drawing a question mark and sitting back down.

"Ok, I say we get our Digimon to Digivolve, we train them and power them up and then we take down this Coredramon guy! And if we beat him, then we can see if our Digimon can go any further, who's with me?" Steven asked as he and Hitodamamon stood up to face the group.

"Well I'm still a little curious about all this...I'm going to run some tests on these Digivices." Gary murmured as he held his up in order to study it "uh, anyone got a screwdriver?"

"Allow me." Monitoromon offered as a long cable, ending in two sharp prongs snaked out of his back and removed the panel that covered the front of the Digivice.

"Wow, this is incredible!" Gary gasped in amazement "Clearly I'm going to have to do some further research into the matter."

"You do what you gotta do, the rest of us are going to scope out the area, ok?" Steven asked.

"Sure, sure...whoa, would you look at this Monitoromon?" Gary beckoned his Digimon partner closer.

"Alright team, let's spread out!" Hitodamamon called out.

Suddenly, a loud roar shook the ground.

"Whoa! Uh, Hitodamamon, what was that?" A nervous Steven asked.

"It sounded like a Digimon! And he must be pretty close too!" Hitodamamon replied.

"Eep! How big do you think it is?" Thurston asked.

"I'd say he must be huge Thurse! I mean, did you feel that shaking?" Skurrimon asked.

"Oooohhhh..." Thurston moaned.

"I don't think we should worry too much about it, he's probably not even going to run into us, he's probably just off looking for something to eat!" Hermimon attempted to reassure his friends.

"Gosh, I feel so much better." Grey replied sarcastically.

Another roar shook the ground, only this time it seemed to be coming from even closer.

"Whoa! Hermimon, I don't think he's going away!" Steven shouted.

Suddenly, a number of birds flew out of the trees, which suddenly began parting.

"In fact, I think he's headed for us!" Steven cried.

A massive black and white figure burst out of the trees. It had a saurian appearance to it, but in place of claws it had two extra heads, one mechanical and crocodilian, the other like a skull.

"What is it?-!" Jessie asked.

"It's Deltamon!" Hitodamamon gasped.

"Well, we better take him out before he takes us out!" Steven exclaimed.

"Right! Spirit Fire!" Hitodamamon cried, shooting a blast of fire from his fist.

"Chiller Beam!"

"Aqua Cannon!"

"Razor Wind!"

"Rapid Fire Prickles!"

"Seedling Burst!"

"Viral Buster!"

"Shine the Light!"

"Cinder Blast!"

"Bugin Blaster!"

Together, the Digimon opened fire on their opponent, but none of their attacks, not even Apprenticemon's, seemed to do any visible damage to the titanic Dinosaur Digimon.

"Yipes! We didn't even phase it!" Pricklemon gasped.

"Grrr! Skull Hammer!" Deltamon growled, swinging at the DigiDestined with his skull hand.

The DigiDestined screamed as they ran to avoid the blow.

"Look out! I think he's gonna try it again!" Steven cried as Deltamon raised his fist once more.

"Skull Hammer!" Deltamon roared, slamming his fist into the store this time, generating a massive shockwave and sending rocks, food and store equipment flying everywhere.

Dust flew up as the skull struck the ground, and Steven and Hitodamamon were sent flying.

"Steven, are you all right?" Hitodamamon asked.

"Ugh! Hitodamamon, I'm stuck under a branch!" Steven gasped.

"Hold still! I'll get you out!" Hitodamamon told is friend.

"No! You gotta get out of here!" Steven coughed as Deltamon approached.

"What? No! I'm not leaving you!" Hitodamamon exclaimed.

Behind them, Deltamon raised his heads, and seemed to be charging up a weapon.

"Do it! Go!" Steven ordered.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you!" Hitodamamon repeated.

"I said go!" Steven shouted.

"And I said I'm staying here! I'm not going to abandon you!" Hitodamamon cried.

"Triplex..." Deltamon began.

Suddenly, a bright, white light engulfed Steven and Hitodamamon.

"What the-?" Steven asked.

"...Blaster!" Deltamon finished.

And with that, he shot three beams of energy from his mouths, aimed solely at Steven and Hitodamamon. The blast seemed to connect, and a massive cloud of smoke shot up.

"Oh no! Steven!" Jessie cried out.

"Little brother?" James gasped.

Deltamon looked around to find more prey, only to be struck by a rock thrown at him by James.

"Hey! No one messes with my family you overgrown lizard! I'll make you pay for that!" James roared.

Deltamon turned to face James and raised his head again "Triplex..."

"Kanabo Crusher!"

"Ugh!" Deltamon grunted as out of the dust cloud, a massive spiked club struck him, sending him sprawling.

"What?" An astonished James asked.

The smoke began to clear and standing there was...

A massive, armoured orange lizard wielding a spiked club. The Digimon had orange scales, yellow eyes, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, a tail, claws and crimson armour that covered its torso, shoulders and legs.

"Who-who are you?" Deltamon asked.

"I'm Onimon! You tried to vaporise us, so now you're going to get a taste of my Nova Flame!" The Digimon roared as he unleashed a stream of blue fire from his mouth.

"Yargh!" Deltamon howled as he raised his hands to block the fire.

"Kanabo Crusher!" Onimon shouted as he wreathed his club in fire and leapt at Deltamon.

"If that's Hitodamamon, then Steven..." James trailed off and looked down, to see that his brother was fine, still trapped under the branch, but still fine "Steven!"

"Ugh, what happened?" Steven asked groggily.

"Hitodamamon Digivolved and he's taking on that big dino!" James explained as he lifted the branch up.

Meanwhile, Onimon was still pummelling Deltamon, who was recovering from his initial shock and was beginning to fight back.

"Skull Hammer!" Deltamon cried as he sent Onimon flying with a blow from his fist.

"Ugh! Nova Flame!" Onimon roared as he stood up.

This time however, Deltamon was ready, and he managed to block the flames with his two extra heads.

"Triplex Blaster!" Deltamon shouted as he launched another blast.

Onimon was not down however, and deflected the blast with his club.

"Haha! Can't hit me!" Onimon taunted.

Deltamon growled and prepared to fire again "Triplex Blaster!"

This time, Onimon didn't just simply deflect the attack, he redirected it back at Deltamon.

"Grarr!" Deltamon growled as he was struck.

"Kanabo Crusher!" Onimon shouted as he unleashed a flurry of attacks on his beaten opponent.

"Alright! Finish him off Onimon!" Steven cheered.

"Gladly!" Onimon said with a smile "Kanabo Crusher!"

With that, Onimon raised his club high above him, wreathed it and flames once more and brought it to the ground with magnificent force. The ground struck by the club cracked and collapsed, forming a fissure. The hole snaked its way towards the shell shocked Deltamon, who teetered around from his beating, before being swallowed by the hole.

"Yeah! Alright Onimon!" Steven cried.

"Way to go!" Errol cheered.

"My brother is...strong..." James murmured, almost in surprise.

Onimon suddenly Digivolved back to Hitodamamon, who collapsed out of tiredness.

"Oh...that felt great, but it sure was tiring..." Hitodamamon muttered.

"You did great buddy!" Steven exclaimed.

"Just think, if Hitodamamon did that..." Errol began.

"Then just think about what the rest of us could do!" Amy cried as she turned to face the Digimon.

* * *

In his fortress, Coredramon sat atop his throne. Suddenly, a Goblimon attendant approached him.

"Well? Do you have any news about the humans?" Coredramon asked.

"Uh, w-well sir, it s-seems that Deltamon...was defeated b-by the humans...Yipes!" The Goblimon stammered out, before turning and fleeing.

"What?-!" Coredramon roared, slamming his fist into the armrest of his throne with enough force to shatter it "This is unacceptable! Mark my words humans, I will destroy you and then no one will stop me!"

* * *

Digimon Analyser

Name: Deltamon

Attribute: Data

Special Abilities: Triplex Blaster

Hitodamamon: Deltamon, he's another one of Coredramon's henchmon, only he's ten times bigger and badder than Fugamon! We'd better watch out, his Triplex Blaster is strong enough to level a level a building, or punch a hole through a mountain!

* * *

And, end of chapter 2. More exposition and action, I hope there was enough of each to satisfy everyone. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, there'll be more Digivolving antics in the next chapter, so there's also that to look forward to. And once again, don't forget that I am indeed open to constructive criticism (but no flames please). Well, I hope that you all enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review, and finally...thanks for reading!


	4. The Blizzards of Ietimon

Hello, and welcome to chapter three of Digimon: New Journey, as per the usual, I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form, nor do I own any of the characters...but I really, _really, _wish that I did, wouldn't that be awesome? _Digimon Adventure_ _02 _would have had a lot more characters if I had been in charge...sigh, dreams...Anyway, last chapter, Hitodamamon digivolved into the powerful Onimon in order to combat the menace of the marauding Deltamon. Who will digivolved next? Let's all find out today, in chapter 3 of Digimon: New Journey! Please remember to enjoy the following fic, don't forget to leave a review when you're done, and finally...thanks for reading!

* * *

The Digidestined slowly trekked through the forest, tired and weary following their encounter with Deltamon earlier. Finally, Gary collapsed onto a nearby log, exhausted.

"Ugh! How much further will we have to walk?" Gary whined as he took off his shoe and rubbed his aching, blister ridden feet.

"Until we find some kind of civilization." Jared answered as he stopped to survey the area.

"Yeah, but how do we know there's even any kind of civilization out here? We've been walking for hours and we haven't seen anything!" Gary pointed out.

"True, but that doesn't mean there isn't any out here." Thurse replied.

"Actually, there should be a Koemon treetop village not too far from here." Korimon piped up.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Huh? What's a Koemon?" Steven asked, scratching his head.

"Koemon are Beast Digimon who live in the treetops, they are somewhat mischievous, but they are friendly." Apprenticemon answered.

"That's true, in fact, they're known to b quite hospitable...when they're not pulling a prank that is." Korimon added.

"Huh, that sounds like it good be a good place to spend the night then..." Grey murmured.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Steven exclaimed as he rushed off deeper into the forest.

"Yes! Wait for us!" Amy cried as she and Paramon ran off after him.

"Hey, wait! Slow down!" Jenny called out, making a start towards them.

The group came into a large clearing to find...a car dealership?

"Huh?" A severely confused Errol asked as he and the others stared at the cars.

"I swear that this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Jessie muttered as she shook her head.

Jared looked up towards the setting sun, then back down to the rapidly growing shadows that were all around them "Sun's going down, I think we'd better camp here for the night."

"Good point, we don't know what sorts of dangers could be lurking out there." Jenny whispered in a hushed tone.

"Like vampires and zombies and ghosts?" Amy asked, her eyes lighting up.

"She seriously scares me sometimes." James muttered to Maggotmon, who nodded in reply.

"But where are we gonna sleep?" Grey asked.

Jared and Steven swapped glances.

"Shotgun the BMW!" Jared called out.

"I call the Mercedes!" Steven cried as he slid over the hood of a Plymouth.

"Oooh! Dibs on the Rolls Royce!" Amy joined in.

Within seconds, the others were all running towards the car of their choice. When they had all chosen and were happy with their respective cars, they got all of the camping equipment that they had plundered from the general store and set themselves out, alongside their Digimon.

* * *

"Well, that was actually a pretty good night's sleep, considering that I was cooped up in the back of a Ferrari." James said with a yawn as he stretched his arms.

"Do humans normally sleep in the backs of their vehicles?" A puzzled Skurrimon asked.

"Heh, I see you picked out a DeLorean, Thurse." Grey chuckled.

"I liked that movie." Thurse replied, somewhat defensively.

"Right, well, I guess we'd better get a move on, eh guys?" Steven asked as he picked up his bag.

"Sounds like a plan!" Hitodamamon agreed.

"Hang on, where do we go from here?" Gary asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think that we should still head for that Koemon village, who knows, maybe they'll be able to tell us where to find that creep Coredramon?" Jared suggested.

"I agree, but how can we be sure that we're going in the right direction?" Jessie asked.

"I believe that I might have the solution to that." Monitoromon piped up, before he activated the monitor on his chest, revealing a map of the surrounding area "As you can see, at our current position, it is only a short walk from here to the village, it should take us no more than forty minutes if we were to leave right away and did not stop."

Gary looked surprised "Wow, I didn't know that you could do that! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask." Monitoromon replied curtly.

"Well, anyway, I think that maybe we should take a break to eat something first." Korimon suggested.

"Why? Can't it wait until we reach the village?" Amy asked.

"Unfortunately, no. You see, our powers rely on full stomachs, if we are weak, sick or hungry, then we rapidly lose all of our power and are rendered helpless, I doubt that we would be able to Digivolve either." Apprenticemon answered.

"Huh...I guess we'd better stop to have some breakfast then..." Jenny replied.

So, the group sat down and made a simple breakfast consisting of tinned fruit.

"So, where is the Digital World exactly?" Thurse asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermimon asked, clearly confused by the question.

"Well, where is it? Is it another planet entirely, or is it in another dimension?" Thurse persisted.

Hermimon simply looked confused and rubbed his head with his claw.

Thurse sighed and looked towards Korimon and Apprenticemon "Ok, what about you guys? You're both fairly knowledgeable about this place, do you know where it is?"

Korimon looked puzzled and tried to think "You know...I'm not entirely sure."

"Neither am I." Apprenticemon replied.

Thurse sighed and closed his eyes "Forget about it..."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm done!" Delphinimon exclaimed as she stood up.

The others quickly finished their meals before they stood up and walked off towards their next destination.

* * *

In Coredramon's fortress, the tyrannical dragon Digimon was greatly angered by the news that his supposedly all powerful Deltamon had failed him.

"Urgh! Incompetent -!" Coredramon snarled as he slammed his fist into the armrest of his throne "Do we have any information on where these children are heading?" Coredramon asked a Goblimon attendant.

The Goblimon shook as he looked up at his leader "Uh, well sire, it appears that they are moving towards the Koemon settlement."

Coredramon's eyes widened "The Koemon settlement? Perfect! Do we not have a regiment of Goblimon there?" Coredramon asked expectantly.

A bespectacled Goblimon rummaged through a file, before looking up and nodding "Uh, yes sir! And an operative, Cyclonemon!"

Coredramon unleashed a large, toothy grin, an act which served to unnerve his subordinates "Perfect! While Cyclonemon may not be as physically powerful as Deltamon, he more than makes up for it through sheer ruthlessness and brutality!"

The Goblimon glanced at each other.

"Now, link us up with our forces in the Koemon settlement, I wish to speak with Cyclonemon!" Coredramon ordered, startling his attendants, who promptly ran around frantically.

Finally, one of them ran up to a large pedestal, before pressing buttons that were on the side. Almost instantly, a large hologram appeared above the pedestal. The Digimon in the hologram had yellow-orange skin, a massively oversized right hand, one eye and a brown helmet. Upon seeing Coredramon, the Digimon crossed his regular sized arm across his chest.

"Coredramon..." The Digimon greeted.

"Ah, Cyclonemon, how is your occupation going?" Coredramon asked.

Cyclonemon scowled "Not well enough. I've told you, we need to eradicate the Koemon, I've said-!" Cyclonemon began, only to be cut off.

"I've told you before that the Koemon would make excellent slaves, that is why we need them intact, not to mention that they're harbouring those traitors, you would do well to heed my orders Cyclonemon." Coredramon cut in, speaking calmly but glowering at his subordinate.

Cyclonemon lowered his gaze, glaring "Yes, Coredramon."

"I have a task for you Cyclonemon, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, you'll be able to cause as much destruction as you wish." Coredramon told Cyclonemon.

Cyclonemon suddenly looked up expectantly "Destruction? What kind of destruction?"

y "I need you to intercept and destroy a group of...humans and any Digimon that may be accompanying them...even the Koemon, should they be around." Coredramon informed Cyclonemon.

Cyclonemon grinned darkly "It shall be done! Goodbye Coredramon, when I next report in, the humans shall be dead."

Coredramon nodded "Be sure that they are...you know how much I hate failures."

Cyclonemon chuckled "Cyclonemon, signing off!" And with that, his image was gone.

* * *

The Digidestined had been wandering around for hours, and none of them, not even Korimon or Apprenticemon had any knowledge of whether or not they were getting any closer to the Koemon village.

"Ugh, my feet are getting tired!" Paramon complained.

"You don't even have feet!" Korimon pointed out.

"Oh yeah...well, the point still stands that I'm tired!"

"Monitoromon, how much further is it?" Jared asked.

"Hmmm...It should only be another few hundred meters in that direction." Monitoromon replied as he checked his databanks.

"Right, I guess this forest is too dense to really see anything..." Jessie muttered.

"Well, at least soon we'll be able to rest." Korimon reminded them.

"You can say that again, I'm getting hungry again!" Hitodamamon exclaimed as he rubbed his rumbling stomach.

"Already?" An astonished Steven asked.

"Hey, I still feel wiped from the fight with Deltamon, plus all of this hiking hasn't really helped things." Hitodamamon replied.

"Well, look on the bright side, we still-Yipe!" Amy cried out as she slipped and fell.

"Amy!" Errol exclaimed, rushing over to her "Are you alright?"

Amy sat up groggily "Uh, yeah, I think so...what did I trip on?"

"It looks like a banana peel...well that's weird..." Jenny muttered as she leaned down and carefully picked up a banana peel.

Suddenly, the all heard a rustling in the treetops above them.

"Huh? Who's there!" James called out.

"Want me to flush 'em out James?" Maggotmon asked, raising his palm.

"Hold your fire soldier, we don't attack until we know what we're up against!" James told his Digimon partner.

"Yes sir!" Maggotmon barked, saluting.

"Go away!" A voice in the trees called out, startling the group.

"Yeah, don't make us unleash our jungle wrath upon you!" A second voice cried.

"Who are you?" Jared asked.

"And this is a forest..." Grey muttered, looking around at his surroundings in confusion.

"Go back...go back..." A multitude of voices began chanting.

Jenny sighed "This is just ridiculous."

"Go back...or else!" A powerful voice commanded, before a stone shot out of the trees and barely missed Thurse, causing him to leap back and collapse on top of Errol and Grey.

"Ugh!"

"Oof!"

"Hey! You can't just attack us like that without provocation!" Gary exclaimed, curling his hands up into fists.

"Then allow me to take care of things" Apprenticemon told them as he sat atop his crystal ball "Shine the Light!"

"Viral Blaster!" Monitoromon added, firing into the trees.

"Chilly Shot!" Korimon cried, adding his own firepower to the mix.

Several bright rays of light shot out of the crystal ball, illuminating the area. A number of cries were heard as several small, green Digimon fell out of the trees.

"What the...?" A surprised Jared asked.

"I do believe that these are the Koemon." Korimon stated as the Koemon lay groaning on the ground.

Suddenly, one of them, a Koemon with two scars across his right eye and a bone through his topknot, shot up "Hey! What'd ya do that for!"

"Well, in our defence, you did attack us." Jessie pointed out.

The lead Koemon growled "We'll show you! Swing Swing!"

And with that, the Koemon leapt at the Digidestined, swinging their arms around furiously.

Before any of them could connect their blows however, Apprenticemon stepped forward "Tarot Trap!"

Instantly, two dozen cards flew out of Apprenticemon's cloak, quickly growing to human sizes, before circling the Koemon.

"Hey! What's going on?" A different Koemon cried out.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the Koemon within the ring of cards disappeared, and the cards, which had been blank before, bore the images of the Koemon. The remaining monkey Digimon gasped in surprise and fright.

"W-wait! Please don't hurt us!" A Koemon cried, raising his arms to defend himself.

"Hurt you? We were never going to hurt you." Jessie revealed.

"Yeah, we were only defending ourselves!" Gary pointed out.

"Apprenticemon, let them go!" Jenny told her Digimon partner, who nodded.

"As you wish my lady." Apprenticemon replied, before closing his eyes, when they were open again, the Koemon were back to normal, and the cards shrunk and returned to Apprenticemon's cloak.

"W-where did we go?" The lead Koemon asked, looking around.

"So...why did you think we were going to attack you?" A puzzled Steven asked

The lead Koemon turned to face the Digidestined "So...you don't work with Cyclonemon?"

"No, who's Cyclonemon?" Jared asked.

"He's a terrible monster who raids our village, stealing our supplies and kidnapping those who don't get away in time! We thought that you were his men, so we tried to scare you off!" Koemon Prime explained.

"That is an injustice, I don't care for injustice." James said with a scowl.

"Don't worry James, we'll show this guy who's boss!" Maggotmon assured him, a look of determination on his face.

"We should help them, right guys?" Steven asked.

"But can we really afford to spend our time rescuing these people?" Gary asked.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course we can!" Jared exclaimed.

The group whispered amongst themselves for a moment, before turning to the Koemon.

"Ok guys, we've discussed it, and we've decided to help you with getting rid of this Cyclonemon." Steven told the Koemon, who let out a cheer.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" A Koemon cried, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Can you take us to your village?" Jared asked.

"Sure, follow us!" Koemon Prime called out as he and his fellows jumped into the trees and rushed off.

"Quick, follow them!" Steven cried as he and the others ran off after the Koemon.

* * *

A short while later, the Digidestined found themselves in a large clearing, surrounded by trees, most of which had treetop houses connected to them.

"Huh, just like in that _Star Wars Christmas Special _my dad showed me..." Jared murmured.

"Well, this is our home, like it?" Koemon Prime asked.

"Yeah, it looks really cool!" Amy exclaimed, looking around in wonder.

"So is this just a Koemon settlement?" Skurrimon asked.

"Well...not exactly, we're also harbouring those who have fled from Coredramon's regime." Koemon Prime replied.

As if on cue, a number of Digimon popped out. They all looked like goblins with green skin, yellow Mohawks and wore blue costumes.

"Shamanmon!" Korimon gasped.

"Yes, they didn't want to work for Coredramon, so they fled here, where we provide them with food and shelter." Koemon Prime told them.

"How very noble." Hermimon said admiringly.

"Yeah, this is so nice of you guys!" Delphinimon agreed.

"Thank you, but with all of the recent attacks, we don't know how much longer we can hold out for..." Koemon Prime replied, looking down.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that any more, we're here to protect you!" Pricklemon reassured the Koemon leader, slapping him on the back.

"Ugh! Thank you..." Koemon Prime thanked them as he struggled to get his breath back.

"They're coming! They're coming!" A Koemon cried as he ran into the village "I've seen them! They're coming!"

The Koemon and Shamanmon gasped in fright.

"Oh no!"

"What do we do?"

"Run! Panic!"

Suddenly, Jared let out a sharp whistle which stopped all of the panic and frantic rushing about.

"Hey! You don't need to worry anymore, with us here, you'll be safe and you'll never have to worry about bullies like Cyclonemon ever again!" James called out.

The Digimon all looked at Jared in wonder, before letting out a deafening cheer.

"Well, that was well said Jared." Korimon complimented.

"You think so? Thanks."

"Alright then, let's go get him!" Hitodamamon cried as he and the others rushed to meet Cyclonemon and his forces.

* * *

Out in the open, barren plain, Cyclonemon and his force of Goblimon forces were preparing to lay siege to the Koemon settlement once again. Currently, Cyclonemon was addressing his cohorts.

"Alright men, we are here to ransack the place, steal their food and capture as many potential slaves and traitors as possible, should you fail, hesitate or allow anyone to escape during this process, then I will not hesitate to destroy you, am I clear?" Cyclonemon asked his trembling soldiers.

"N-no sir!" The Goblimon barked in response.

"Good...now go and slaughter them." Cyclonemon ordered.

The Goblimon charged at the forest, unleashing a war cry...only to stop when they came face to face with the Digidestined in their Digimon.

"Ah, the Digidestined, Coredramon told me that we might meet." Cyclonemon said, addressing the new arrivals.

"So you're working for him huh?" Steven asked, clenching his fists.

"Yes, and I rather enjoy my job, it allows such glorious combat! And I relish combat!" Cyclonemon replied.

"Well you won't be combating anyone anymore, we're here to stop you!" Hitodamamon snapped, glaring at Cyclonemon.

"Ha! You, stop me? What a joke!" Cyclonemon laughed cruelly.

"Don't believe us, then watch this!" Steven cried "Go!"

And with that, the Digidestined's Digimon rushed forward to attack the Goblimon.

"Chilly Shot!" Korimon cried, firing blasts of arctic energy at his enemies, freezing them solid.

"Tarot Trap!" Apprenticemon shouted as he summoned more of his giant cards to capture the Goblimon.

"Prickle Tower!" Pricklemon roared as he sunk his arms into the ground, before a number of thorns shot out of the ground, wrapping themselves around the Goblimon.

"Razor Wind!" Paramon cried as she rotated at rapid speeds, shooting blasts of razor sharp wind at her foes.

"Let me add my power! Paralysing Pollen!" Delphinimon added as she fired pollen at Paramon, causing it to go flying into the masses of Goblimon, who were stunned because of it.

Needles to say, Cyclonemon was not happy.

"Fight back you fools! Fight or you die!" Cyclonemon roared as he threw a Goblimon at Hermimon, who simply blew him away with a Blast Beam attack.

"Goburi Bomb! Goburi Bomb!" The vast legions of Goblimon cried out, throwing fireballs at the Digidestined.

"Come on, come and get me!" Monitoromon taunted to a group of Goblimon, who rushed him all at once "Data Jack!"

At once, several long cables shot out of Monitoromon's back and buried themselves into the necks of the Goblimon, who took on dumbstruck looks, before turning to face their comrades.

"Eh, what are you doing?" A Goblimon who had not been hijacked asked.

"Goburi Bomb!" One of the mind controlled Goblimon cried as he raised his hand and threw a fireball at one of his former allies.

"Argh! Traitors!" A Goblimon who was sent flying shouted.

"No, they've been brainwashed!" Another Goblimon pointed out.

"Bugin Blaster!" Skurrimon called out as he flew overhead and blasted the Goblimon with volts of electricity.

He was soon accompanied by Maggotmon, who added his own brand of firepower to the mix "Bug Zapper!"

While the others were fighting the Goblimon, Steven and Hitodamamon were calmly walking towards Cyclonemon.

"Ready Hitodamamon?" Steven asked.

"Hitodamamon, Digivolve to...Onimon!" Hitodamamon cried out as he Digivolved into the fierce and powerful Onimon.

Cyclonemon sneered "He may be bigger than me, but I can still take him! Arm Bomber!" Cyclonemon roared as he launched himself at Onimon, enormous right arm first.

When the blow connected, there was a large explosion, and smoke kicked up. It was suddenly parted when Onimon collapsed, nearly crushing the Goblimon, who all scampered to get out of the way.

"Onimon!" Steven cried, running over to his friend as he de-Digivolved back into Hitodamamon.

Cyclonemon chuckled "Ha, pathetic!"

Steven turned to face Cyclonemon, furious.

"How dare you treat my friends so badly! Korimon, go!" Jared cried.

"On it!" Korimon exclaimed as he leapt at Cyclonemon.

"Ha, this is beneath me!" Cyclonemon sneered as he swiped Korimon away with his forearm, sending him flying.

"Korimon, no!" Jared shouted in horror.

As Korimon was sent flying however, he was engulfed in a bright light, and began turning in midair.

"Korimon, Digivolve to...Ietimon!"

"Whoa! No way!" Jared exclaimed.

Standing in front of him was a tall, white fur covered Digimon with grey skin, small black streaks in his hair, a ring around his finger, fangs, icicles in place of claws and long, powerful limbs.

"What is this?" Cyclonemon asked "Another one of your tricks? Well it won't work on me, Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon roared, shooting a blast of red hot energy from his mouth.

Ietimon however, seemed to dodge the blast quicker than anyone could see, leaving an afterimage.

"Wha-?Urk!" Cyclonemon gasped as Ietimon kicked him, sending him flying.

"You're going to need to be a lot faster than that if you want to beat me, coward!" Ietimon taunted.

"Why you insignificant little-! Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon shouted, sending another blast of energy Ietimon's way.

"Arctic Blast!" Ietimon cried, opening his mouth to fire a beam of sub zero energy.

The two beams met in mid air, creating a shower of multicoloured sparks. The Goblimon began cheering for Cyclonemon.

"Come on Ietimon, beat this loser, don't let him win!" Jared cried out.

It was as if Jared's words had powered Ietimon, and his blast surged forward, striking Cyclonemon.

"Arrrrrggghhh!"

When the mist settled, Cyclonemon stood there, his dominant right arm covered in ice "Why you-! You-! Rargh!" Cyclonemon roared, charging at Ietimon, who merely grinned.

"Glacier Wall!" Ietimon cried, sinking his icicle like claws into the ground.

Suddenly, ice shot up from underneath Cyclonemon, enveloping him quickly.

"Wha-? Nooooooooo-!" Cyclonemon roared, before he was cut off when the ice surrounded his head.

Ietimon turned to face the Digidestined "There, it is done."

The Goblimon could only watch on in horror "D-did he just freeze the boss?"

"Let's get out of here!" A second Goblimon screamed, and soon, the others had followed his example.

As soon as they had left, Ietimon de-Digivolved back into Korimon, causing Jared to rush over to him "That was great buddy!"

"Yeah, you were really something out there!" Hermimon agreed as he scurried over.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we tell the Koemon the good news!" Amy exclaimed.

Jared looked up "Yeah, but don't forget guys, there's still Coredramon to fightl...and who knows, maybe he'll be stronger than the other guys we've fought...maybe he is..."

* * *

Digimon Analyser

Name: Koemon

Attribute: Virus

Special Abilities: Swing Swing

Korimon: Why, these are the Koemon that we've been searching for! They have a reputation as being quite mischevious, but not outright hostile, what could have caused this sudden aggresion?

Name: Shamanmon

Attribte: Viris

Special Abilities: Mad Twist

Apprenticemon: Hmmm, Shamanmon, they wield a darker, less sophisticated version of my powers. However, it is said that they can see into the future, something that even I cannot do, we would be wise to treat them well.

Name: Goblimon

Attribute: Virus

Special Ability: Goburi Bomber

Goblimon: Haha! We are the Goblimon! We delight in causing chaos and spreading destruction! Watch out for our Goburi Bombers, they might look small and harmless, but they pack a punch! Nyeh!

Name: Cyclonemon

Attribute: Virus

Special Ability: Heat Blast

Korimon: This must be the Cyclonemon that we've heard so much about. We should be careful, he looks to be quite powerful, and that arm looks like it could do quite a bit of damage.

* * *

And end of chapter 3. We hope you enjoyed, please don't forget to leave a review and thank you for reading.


End file.
